


Warm Hands

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you a little cold?”  Allison cringed as Erica strode up the driveway, the thin heels on her black leather boots clicking against the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/) Day 4 "Decorating" prompt.

“Aren’t you a little cold?” Allison cringed as Erica strode up the driveway, the thin heels on her black leather boots clicking against the ice. 

“I don’t get cold like I used to,” Erica said cheerfully, pulling Allison in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm despite the chill in the night air, a contrast to Allison’s wind-chapped smile. “Just another perk, I guess.”

“I’m cold just looking at you,” Allison insisted, rubbing her hands over Erica’s bare arms. Erica wore the sort of thing she always felt comfortable in—a short red skirt, a low-cut black tee shirt, and her usual high heels—but she looked alarmingly out of place among the drifts of snow settled around Allison’s front step and garage door and the sheets of salt-covered ice on the pavement. The only winter apparel she wore was a sparkly black knit hat over her blonde hair.

Erica wrapped her arms around Allison’s neck and rubbed her nose against Allison’s. “Then I guess I’ll just have to warm you up.” Allison already wore her winter coat, a sweater, jeans, and snow boots, as well as her scarf, hat and mittens. 

Allison giggled and went in for another kiss. “I guess so. You’re like a snow bunny, I swear. I can’t believe how hot you are.” She pressed her mitten-clad hands to Erica’s cheeks, sucking the heat in through the knit.

Erica laughed, brushing back Allison’s bangs away from her eyes. “Thanks, sweetie, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Allison rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling, which was enough for Erica. “God, you know what I meant. You’re the worst sometimes.”

Erica grinned wickedly and pressed closer to Allison, letting her warm hands drift under Allison’s coat to press against the bare, soft small of her back.

“Hello, Erica. Thanks for coming and helping us,” Chris said from the doorway, where he stood with a cup of coffee and a fake smile. 

Erica untangled her arms from around her girlfriend, shot Chris a cheerful grin, and waved. “Hey Mr. Argent. No problem, I’m good with ladders. I have great balance, you know.”

“Another perk?” Allison asked in a whisper, her cheeks flushed as she looked past the garage at the falling snow, avoiding her father’s stare.

“You know it,” Erica answered. “Now let’s do this thing. Where are the lights?”

*

“Enjoying the view?” Erica looked down at Allison, waggling her eyebrows, her blond hair falling around her face in a gold curtain. 

“The lights look great,” Allison said innocently, feeding Erica another few feet of red and green holiday lights for Erica to fasten to the edge of the garage roof. She purposely didn’t look towards Erica (or Erica’s long legs and short skirt). 

“Okay, I’m coming down, we’re shifting over again,” Erica said, climbing down the ladder. The rungs were caked in dirty slush and Allison grimaced as Erica gripped the icy metal without a second thought. 

“You’re something else,” Allison admitted, dragging the ladder over a foot while Erica wiped her hands on the front of her skirt. “You climb a ladder in four-inch heels and wipe snow off the roof with bare hands.”

“I’m such a bad-ass,” Erica agreed, clicking over to the inside of the garage to grab another strand of lights. “How come your dad doesn’t do this? I thought dads lived for this crap. At least, I know mine does.”

Allison laughed. “Usually, he does. But I told him I wanted to do it this year. With you.”

Erica smiled, but her eyebrows knit in confusion. “Why is that? Not that I don’t love braving the elements for you.”

“Because,” Allison said, a sly grin spreading across her face as she inched closer to Erica, wrapping an around her waist, “This is one of the only spots outside where my dad can’t see us from a window.”

“You little minx,” Erica growled, leaning in to kiss Allison. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” She held Allison close, feeling her soft body beneath her hands, and thought of all the ways she could warm her up. “I just want to toss you in a snowbank and have my wicked way with you.” She pressed kisses down Allison’s jaw, nipping her gently.

“You have no idea,” Allison whispered, snuggling into Erica’s arms for a moment before pulling away. “Come on, up you go, we still have the south side of the house to do.”

“And then making out? After all, we’ll be so cold when we’re done.”

Allison smiled and took the strand of lights. “Of course we will.”


End file.
